charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Halliwell
Melinda is the third child and only daughter of Piper and Leo. She was the first child to be born during the eighteen month peace that followed the battle with Billie and Christy. Around the time the truce was ended by Neena and Hogan Melinda came into her powers and strange things began to happen that her mom didn't quite put together until in The Heir Up There Melinda got into an orbing fit when her pacifier was taken away. This caused Piper to order Paige to take Leo Up There and find out what was going on. Paige and Leo learned that the Elders' council interfered and gave Melinda whitelighter powers despite Leo being mortal at the time. History Pre-Birth and Birth In 1999, when Piper and her sisters visited the future, in the year 2009, she meets her and Leo's only child, a daughter, named Melinda. In 2002, when Piper became pregnant, the family assumed that the child would be a girl as was the rest of the Halliwell clan and Piper prepared to name her Prudence Melinda, in honor of her late older sister, Prue, and her ancestor, Melinda Warren. However, the child turned out to be a boy, Wyatt. Piper found out she was pregnant with their third and final child in mid-2006, a little after the Charmed Ones' last Battle, resulting in her birth in early 2007. Coming Into Her Powers Melinda came into her powers about a year after her birth. Her mother was cooking in the kitchen whilst holding Melinda when the baby "conjured" a couple of potion bottles above her mother's soup, causing the soup to create vines that attacked her as well as her mother. Melinda enjoyed the spectacle, but Piper, after unsuccessfully trying to cut the vines, had to call in the help of her two sons Wyatt and Chris to help her. Becoming Twice-Blessed Being that Leo was mortal when Melinda was conceived, everyone was shocked to discover that she miraculously had the power of telekinetic orbing. Leo goes to The Heavens with Paige to question The Elders. There, they are approached by newly appointed Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a more potent Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. However, the Angels of Destiny realized the errors of tampering with people's lives after understanding that was the entire reason why Neena, the first witch, decided to bring about the apocalypse. As a result of this, the Angels of Destiny absolved Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda's statuses as twice blessed, making Melinda a normal Whitelighter-Witch. Melinda still retains her power of telekinetic orbing because once a witch receives an active power it becomes an attachment such as an arm or a leg and wouldn't be right to just remove. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell' Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion' Making: The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying': The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Telekinetic orbing': The ability to transport objects with the use of orbs. **'Remote Orbing': The ability to orb other people from one place to another. Whitelighter Powers *'Hovering': The ability to rise a few feet in the air, and float in one place on a swirl of orbs. Other Powers *'High' Resistance: This power causes her to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other lethal powers. Apperances Melinda has been in two episode: *Morality Bites *Forever Charmed Melinda has been in seven issues in season 9: *Charmed Lives *No Rest for the Wicca *Unnatural Resources *The Heir Up There *Last Witch Effort *Piper's Place *Family Shatters *Reversal of Misfortune (mentioned only) Melinda has been in one issue in season 10 *Charmed Assault *Will o' the Witch *Love is a Burning Thing Melinda has been in one novel *Leo Rising Gallery PMH08.png|Charmed Lives PMH01.png|No Rest for the Wicca PMH02.png|No Rest for the Wicca PMH03.png|Unnatural Resources PMH06.png|Flashback in The Heir Up There PMH07.png|The Heir Up There PMH04.png|The Heir Up There PMH05.png|The Heir Up There ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical Offspring